Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., load above a threshold) or interference conditions. For example, a communication link may experience a large amount of data traffic or interference conditions may render a communication link less effective, and the efficiency of the system may suffer. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances load and considers interference conditions may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for scheduling wireless resources with coordinated multipoint transmissions. It may be determined that a signal level for a wireless device in communication with an access node does not meet a signal level criteria. Based on the determination, an access node may be instructed to transmit information to the wireless device using a coordinated multipoint transmission. A number of wireless devices in communication with the access node that comprise an application requirement that meets an application requirement criteria may further be determined. Then, the access node may be instructed to schedule wireless transmissions using at least one of semi-persistent scheduling and delay based scheduling based on the determined number of the plurality of wireless devices and the instruction to transmit using the coordinated multipoint transmission.